1. Field
The field is RFID printers.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following prior art is made of record: U.S. Pat. No. 3,243,521; U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,412, U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,045; U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,377; U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,834; U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,474; U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,448; U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,003; U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,232; U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,071; U.S. Pat. No. 6,848,616; U.S. Pat. No. 7,154,447; U.S. Pat. No. 7,209,090; Publication No. US 2005/0280537; Pub. No. US 2007/0013520; Coilcraft, Inc. SMT Power Inductors—DS5022 P Series, Document 188-1 Copyright 2006; Johnson Components MMCX Straight PC Mount Jack Receptacle, 4 pages; and Texas Instruments Tag-it HF-I Transponder Inlays Reference Guide 11-09-21-053 May 2002.